Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an evaporation device for an organic light-emitting display apparatus and an evaporation method using the same.
Discussion of the Background
Organic light-emitting displays are used in electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablets, personal computers, laptop computers, digital cameras, camcorders, televisions, and billboards. The organic light-emitting displays typically include an anode, a cathode, and an organic light-emitting layer disposed between the anode and the cathode. Traditional methods of forming organic light-emitting displays may include use of a metal mask and metal plate in association with a mask assembly. Use of such metal masks and plates increase manufacturing costs of the mask assembly, and, thereby, the costs of the organic light-emitting displays. The metal masks and/or metal plates may be welded to the mask assembly, and, as such, welding equipment may be stored onsite. The welded metal masks and plates may also complicate the washing process of the mask assemblies.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.